criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
After the Storm
After the Storm is a case featured in Criminal Case, appearing as the seventy-fourth case of the game. It is the eighteenth case of Pacific Bay and the first to take place in the Jazz Town district. Plot The player was transferred to Jazz Town, which had been previously striken by Hurricane Yves. Yann, Amy and the player went to the main street and found the quartered body of jazz musician Elmer Buttons, shaped like music notes and strung to the tram cables. During the investigation, Hannah discovered that the Play for Hope fundraisier was changed to be about Elmer. Later, since Elmer was dead, Carly Lewis gave Sid Montrose the best jazz musician award. The team found enough evidence to arrest Linda Buttons, Elmer's wife, for the murder. Linda denied involvement at first but then admitted to the crime. Elmer had chosen music over his marriage for thirty years, causing Linda to become alcoholic, but he eventually promised to retire and spend the rest of his life with her. When she discovered that Elmer intended to place her in a rehab center, Linda was pushed to her limit. She hit Elmer in the head with his saxophone and quartered him with an electric turkey carver, placing his body like music notes in the tram lines for everyone to see. Judge Dante sentenced Linda to 20 years in jail. Post-trial, the team helped Dinah Cooper to save her job and gave Freddie Alonzo the papers he needed to run the annual Jazz Town Carnival. Summary Victim *'Elmer Buttons' (turned into musical notes and hung up on tram cables) Murder Weapon *'Electric Turkey Carver' Killer *'Linda Buttons' Suspects PBCase18RHillingdon.png|Ricky Hillingdon PBCase18FAlonzo.png|Freddie Alonzo PBCase18DCooper.png|Dinah Cooper PBCase18LButtons.png|Linda Buttons PBCase18SMontrose.png|Sid Montrose Killer's Profile *The killer knows music. *The killer owns a storm survival kit. *The killer eats beignets. *The killer wears a fundraiser stamp. *The killer's blood type is A+. Crime Scenes C74TramA.png|Street Corner C74TramB.png|Tramway C74JazzClubA.png|Jazz Club C74JazzClubB.png|Jazz Club Stage C74ConcertA.png|Concert Venue C74ConcertB.png|Bandstand Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Street Corner. (Clues: Victim's Body, Victim's Suitcase, Radio; Victim identified: Elmer Buttons; New Suspect: Ricky Hillingdon) *Ask Ricky Hillingdon what he's doing on the murder scene. (Prerequisite: Street Corner investigated) *Examine Victim's Suitcase. (Result: Torn Paper) *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Jazz Poster; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Jazz Club) *Investigate Jazz Club. (Prerequisite: Jazz Poster restored; Clues: Torn Paper, Champagne Bottle) *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Festival Flyer) *Analyze Festival Flyer. (09:00:00; New Suspect: Freddie Alonzo) *Talk to Freddie Alonzo about the Play for Hope concert. (Prerequisite: Festival Flyer analyzed) *Examine Champagne Bottle. (Result: Flirty Message; New Suspect: Dinah Cooper) *Talk to Dinah about the message on the champagne bottle. (Prerequisite: Flirty Message unraveled) *Examine Radio. (Result: Radio Serial Number) *Analyze Radio Serial Number. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer owns a storm survival kit) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer knows music) *Go to Chapter 2. (1 star) Chapter 2 *Investigate Concert Venue. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Clues: Storm Survival Kit, Torn Photo) *Ask Freddie about using the victim's death for the concert. (Prerequisite: Concert Venue investigated; Profile updated: Freddie knows music and owns a storm survival kit) *Examine Storm Survival Kit. (Result: Electric Turkey Carver; Murder Weapon registered: Electric Turkey Carver) *Examine Electric Turkey Carver. (Result: White Powder) *Analyze White Powder. (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats beignets) *Examine Torn Photo. (Result: Old Photograph) *Analyze Old Photograph. (12:00:00; New Suspect: Linda Buttons) *Talk to Linda about her marriage to the victim. (Prerequisite: Old Photograph analyzed; Profile updated: Linda knows music and owns a storm survival kit; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Jazz Club Stage) *Investigate Jazz Club Stage. (Prerequisite: Linda interrogated; Clues: Costume Box, Vinyl Record) *Examine Costume Box. (Result: Taser) *Ask Dinah what she knows about the taser. (Prerequisite: Taser found; Profile updated: Dinah knows music and owns a storm survival kit) *Examine Vinyl Record. (Result: Threatening Message) *Analyze Threatening Message. (12:00:00; New Suspect: Sid Montrose) *Ask Sid about destroying the victim's record. (Prerequisite: Threatening Message analyzed; Profile updated: Sid knows music and owns a storm survival kit) *Go to Chapter 3. (1 star) Chapter 3 *Talk to Sid about winning the jazz award. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Profiles updated: Sid eats beignets, Freddie eats beignets) *Investigate Bandstand. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Clues: Saxophone Case, Torn Paper) *Examine Saxophone Case. (Result: Patient ID) *Analyze Patient ID. (09:00:00) *Ask Linda about her being sent to rehab. (Prerequisite: Patient ID analyzed) *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Murder Tour ticket) *Ask Ricky Hillingdon about the celebrity murder tour. (Prerequisite: Murder Tour ticket restored; Profile updated: Ricky knows music and eats beignets) *Investigate Tramway. (All tasks before must be done; Clues: Brass Pieces, Toolbox) *Examine Brass Pieces. (Result: Victim's Saxophone) *Analyze Victim's Saxophone. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer's blood type is A+) *Examine Toolbox. (Result: Music Sheet) *Examine Music Sheet. (Result: Strange Marks) *Analyze Strange Marks. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a fundraiser stamp) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Additional Investigation. (No stars) Additional Investigation *Talk to Freddie about the Carnival Proposal. (Available after unlocking Additional Investigation; Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate Concert Venue. (Prerequisite: Freddie interrogated; Clue: Faded Folder) *Examine Faded Folder. (Result: Carnival Proposal) *Analyze Carnival Proposal. (09:00:00) *Inform Freddie about the Carnival. (Prerequisite: Carnival Proposal analyzed; Reward: Burger) *Ask Dinah what's wrong. (Available after unlocking Additional Investigation) *Investigate Jazz Club. (Prerequisite: Dinah interrogated; Clue: Alcohol Crate) *Examine Alcohol Crate. (Result: Torn Cloth) *Examine Torn Cloth. (Result: Dress) *Give Dinah back her dress. (Prerequisite: Dress restored; Reward: MALE Straw Boater, FEMALE Jazz Age Hairstyle) *Move on to a new crime! (1 star) Trivia *The case's title could possibly be a reference to the Castle episode of the same name. *This is one of the cases of Pacific Bay in which the victim and the killer were related. *After the player restores the torn "Play for Hope" festival flyer, another musician named Rodney Jackson can be seen on it along with Elmer Buttons and Sid Montrose. However, Rodney never physically appears in the game, and it is unknown if he was originally planned to make an appearance in this case. *Amy was mistakenly credited as "Frank" in a few consecutive cutscenes during the early stages of the case's release. Navigation Category:Cases Category:Cases in Pacific Bay Category:Jazz Town